El infierno de una ama de casa
by FansAnikuname
Summary: Ciel ha crecido y tomo a Sebastian como esposa. Sebastian ahora debe hacer frente a los desafíos de tratar con su marido algo rizado, teniendo Grell como empleada doméstica, en el papel de una dama de la sociedad, y la resolución de un caso que determinará el futuro de la corona británica
1. Capítulo 1: Su esposa, primitiva

**Parejas: **Ciel/sebastian y algo de Grell/sebastian

**Advertencias: **Este es un fic yaoi, Hombre x hombre

Travestismo, algo de SBDMS (Creo que así se escribe)

Sadomasoquismo por si acaso

**Summary: **Ciel ha crecido y ha tomado a sebastian como esposa. Sebastian tiene que hacer frente a los desafios de tratar con su marido algo rizado, teniendo a Grell como empleada domestica, en el papel de una dama de la sociedad y la resolución de un caso que determinará el futuro de la corona britanica

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son total propiedad de Yana Toboso

Este fic tampoco es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Madam-Mew-Mew yo solo lo traduzco a español.

* * *

**One Hell of a Housewife**

Sebastián se examina en el espejo; las cosas habían cambiado bastante últimamente. Su maestro era un adulto, alto y delgado, con rasgos afilados. Él ha dejado su pelo largo y se viste de _señorita_. El papel de Sebastian en la vida cambio, de mayordomo a compañero, después ha amante y luego de repente el mes pasado... a _esposa_. Él entendía la razón; Ciel había necesitado una novia para mantener su imagen como heterosexual... y un ser_ humano_. La novia debía ser capaz de sobrevivir la pasión de Ciel, jugar la perfecta anfitriona y tenía que ser completa y totalmente leal a Ciel. Sin mencionar que hermosa, en otras palabras, había tenido que ser Sebastian. Por supuesto Sebastian sospecha que Ciel había elegido él más por un deseo de venganza por todos los vestidos que Ciel tuvo que usar cuando era joven... y una afición por Sebastian en un vestido que de conveniencia.

El ex mayordomo pone su ropa interior y una bata azul pálida y convoca a su doncella. Todavía se sentían más que un poco extraño tener una doncella. Él había tenido que contratar Grell... un hecho que lamenta profundamente.

"Vine tu amante," llama Grell bulliciosamente en el uniforme excesivamente cargado con volantes que había insistido en que les permite usar como parte de las condiciones de su empleo. Sebastian suspira y se sienta en el PUF de terciopelo rosa delante de su vanidad profundamente tallada. "Cepilla mi cabello," dice, "y ponme el corsé de terciopelo rojo con puros encajes negros y sedas rosas que Ciel le gusta, las medias de seda negra y el vestido para el baile y los zapatos y lo que no que van con eso... y no hay tiempo que perder, sabes que odio cuando pierdas el tiempo."

Sebastian elimina la cinta de la parte inferior de su trenza dejado toda la longitud de pelo sedoso azabache antes de que Grell vuelva desde la sala de vestuario con los artículos en cuestión, apoyándolos con cuidado sobre la cama, antes de recuperar el cepillo para el pelo con mango de marfil y con un sorprendente grado de reverencia, cuidadosamente cepilla los largos mechones del otro hombre.

"Yo creo que tu pelo se ve mejor como esta, Sebby, tan atractivamente bonita... me hace desear tener a tus hijos aún más," dice el segador pensativo.

"Grell, es mejor que no hablaras así," dice Sebastian en un tono reprochable, con un movimiento de cabeza, "por mí madre, mi querido esposo es muy posesivo, pero gracias... Creo que me queda bastante bien."

Grell hizo gestos, pero terminó su tarea, dejando una suave cascada de pelo negro contra la suave piel pálida de Sebastian, enturbiada aquí y allá con las marcas de látigo dejado hace tiempo por la noche anterior que pasó con Ciel.

"Fue muy duro contigo anoche, eh?", dice la pelirroja acariciando una de las ronchas, "normalmente sanas al día siguiente".

Sebastian simplemente asiente con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa destella sobre sus características. "De hecho" "Grell, date prisa, tengo que prepararme para una ronda."

Grell hizo gestos, pero los cordones del su corsé de Sebastian y le ayudó con las medias de seda con delicadas rayas blancas y negras que engancha a las ligas del corsé, con los calzones, en las numerosas enaguas de seda carmesí adornado con encaje negro y bellamente bordados y la falda de acero que le da a la falda una forma de campana agraciada, las brocas maravillosamente hecha de brocado y finalmente el vestido una confección gloriosa en rojo y negro, adornada con rosas de seda y cintas, con un escote profundo y del hombro correas izquierdas que dejan expuestos los pálido hombros en pantalla, y un corpiño corto adornado para lucir el talle encorsetado.

Sujeta los rubíes de la gargantilla montada en platino y jet de granos, todas las cadenas cuelga del cuello redondo de Sebastian y lo ayuda a con pendientes a juego, guantes de ópera largos y negros, las pulseras, los anillos. Visten el pelo del otro hombre, barrer la mitad para arriba, dejando piezas para enmarcar la cara y que se encrespan los extremos de lo que caen con dignidad, la inserción de plumas de avestruz y un peine con joyas termina su sonrisa en los colmillos, sólo queda un poco de maquillaje, kohl oscuro alrededor de los ojos, rojo brillo de labios carnosos y Sebastian fue terminado. Se examina en el espejo, sin duda se hizo una mujer alta, seductora y elegante en lugar de Linda e inocente, pero eso era como su marido prefería...ese curso le dejó extrañado, a pesar de ser esposo de Ciel en lugar de su mayordomo, Ciel era ahora más su maestro que nunca. Que es todavía bastante sorprendente por lo hermoso que le parece a esto, perversamente elegante. La condesa Sebastienne Phantomhive era impresionante a la sociedad, bella, patrona de las artes, benefactora de innumerables obras de caridad y esposa de uno de los hombres más poderosos en Inglaterra... era ciertamente un papel interesante. El nuevo mayordomo de formación es tedioso en extremo, y la ropa...de las _mujeres _ es difícil de manejar por decirlo menos, pero tiene que admitir, que sin duda, llegar a complacer a su amo en estas maneras mucho más íntimas es algo _gratificante._

En medio de sus pensamientos un golpe de Ciel viene desde la puerta. "Querido" llama la voz de Ciel desde el otro lado de la puerta, "¿estás ahí?"

"Sí, mi amor," llama a Sebastián, aunque _mi amor_ parece más que quiere decir mi _señor_. Ciel entra con toda confianza y gracia magra, el cabello azul en ondas sueltas sobre sus hombros, vestido con un traje negro muy elegante, su parche de ojo en su lugar.

Su mirada se mueve sobre Sebastian, hambrienta, depredador, salvaje. Se mueve de cerca, tomando la barbilla de otro hombre en su mano, y lo examina de cerca.

"Hmm, muy bonito," él ronronea, una mano que sale a descansar en la cintura de Sebastian. "Cariño", dice a Sebastian, tono un poco irritado, "la criada está vigilando".

Grell en efecto había estado observando con interés descarada, todos ojo, y algo de baba. Sebastián no importó la audiencia... era sólo... Grell como la audiencia en cuestión.

Ciel suspiros.

"Grell estás molestando mi esposa va... encontrar algo que hacer"

* * *

Y ese fue el primer capitulo, es el primer fic que logre encontrar y lo estpy traduciendo capitulo por capitulo, así que no se de que va esto, solo lo hago por peticiendo a (No me acuerdo en este momento del nombre pero en el siguiente lo mencionara) XP que queria más de sebastian de uke de ciel, a mi me gusta ya que me canso tanto del sebasciel así que por eso los busco y tradusco.

Subire el siguiente en maximo dos horas, confien en mí, (Tendré que almorzar rapido) TT-TT


	2. Capítulo 2: Su esposa, agraciada

**One Hell of a Housewife**

Grell se mostró enojado y contrariado cuando se vio obligado a abandonar la estancia, pero agitó hasta las cocinas al ayudar con las preparaciones, disparado sonidos que fueron escuchados pero ignorados. 

"Lo odio,", dijo Sebastian defensivo, cuando él se hundió en el diván, "me dijo que quería llevar a mis hijos, otra vez, se está poniendo pesado." 

Ciel puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sebastian. 

"Bueno... realmente no puedes culparlo por eso," él ronroneaba, acariciando la mejilla de Sebastian, "Eres bastante... ir codiciado. Especialmente así," añadió gesticulando con atuendo del otro hombre. 

"¿Estás usando el corsé que te dije?" preguntó Ciel, mirando por encima de él. 

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza. "Lo estoy...también odio esas malditas cosas." 

"No, no, sólo te gusta pretender odiarlos," Ciel, dijo con una sonrisa, "Te gusta el apretado abrazo... lo que hace a tu cintura verse absolutamente pequeña, así que puedo prácticamente pasar mis manos alrededor. Como ahora, sé que te gusta el cómo te miro cuando te vistes para mi placer. "

Sebastian lamió sus labios. Le gustó eso, los ojos de su maestro sobre él, intensos. Adoraba la manera que Ciel lo quería, la forma de animal bruto cuando se lo carga, pero él nunca diría que sí, excepto en la cama, en las sucias palabras dulces que fluía de él durante el sexo. 

"Es posible que tenga un punto con esa última parte, ma..." 

"¿Lo que te dije sobre llamarme así?" dijo mirando hacia abajo le Ciel, un mal el respingar su ojo.

"Me ha instruido a no decirlo cuando no estamos disfrutando del…placer carnal," dijo Sebastian con un suspiro, 

"Es cierto," ronroneó Ciel, sentado junto a él, "Te ves especialmente hermosa esta noche, Sebastian. Estoy terriblemente tentado a pasar a la ronda y de causarte estragos ahora. " 

Sebastian lamió sus labios considerando. "Hmm, pero el rumano diplomático estará aquí," dijo. Por supuesto realmente quería burlarse de Ciel, trabajar de más con él. 

Ciel río entre dientes. "Conozco bien tus juegos, amor," él dijo, "Te podrás bailar muy cerca toda la noche y a ronronear todas las cosas sucias que quieres que te haga en mi oreja hasta que ya no pueda centrarme en los negocios y te arrastre arriba. ¿No es eso lo que estás planeando?" 

"No iba a hacer nada por el estilo" dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos lo contradijeron. 

Ciel se río entre dientes, "Hmm, me encantaría verte intentando comportarte toda la noche", respondió riendo "puedes pretender que no está todo lo que quieras, pero al final que llegará arrastrándose a mí en tus manos y rodillas, porque al final del día sabes quién es tu maestro". 

Sebastián sentía algo más fuerte el apriete, inundo sus mejillas el calor. Le encanta cuando Ciel habla así. Por supuesto, él habría sido igual de feliz por a Ciel de espaldas, extendido de piernas, gimiendo y arqueando debajo de él, pero Ciel le gusta lo que le gustaba y lo que le gustaba era su bella, fuerte, deliciosamente masculina mujer ataviada en ropa interior bonita rogando por su polla como una puta necesitada, tomando este demonio exquisita y usándolo como un juguete para su diversión. 

Por supuesto él ama y respeta a su marido, una vez en una luna azul, que el hombre de pelo de cuervo le fue permitido estar arriba, pero aun así Ciel siempre sería su maestro. Fue la forma en que las cosas debían ser. Sebastian nunca había sido sometido antes de Ciel, nunca el seducido siempre el seductor. Acordó de su boda, Sebastian engallada como la novia virgen, ataviada con un vestido blanco de encaje y velo de la longitud de la Catedral, las rosas blancas Phantomhive estaban por todas partes. Los diamantes y perlas de la diadema resplandecían en su cabello oscuro. Esa noche Ciel había atado a Sebastian a la cama y lo azoto hasta que la sangre mancho hojas rojas las sabanas nupciales blancas como la nieve. No haría bien que la gente piense que su novia no era virgen. 

Por supuesto había sido no virgen, que se había ido mucho tiempo antes de Ciel y tampoco había sido ajeno a la polla de su amo hasta el día de su boda. Ciel le había llamado a su habitación muchas noches antes, destruyendo más de uno de los trajes de Sebastian. Su elegancia toda destrozada y su naturaleza expuesta. Ciel había sido el primero al comienzo, el primero en difundir en lo profundo abierto y empujar en ese agujero ansioso. 

"Te ves muy atractiva esta noche, mi amor, si me permite decirlo," dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa. Ciel sonrió, alisando su chaleco brocado negro y azul, alguna vez al estilo dandi. 

"Gracias," Ciel ronroneó, "¿Vamos a abajar las escaleras antes de que decida violarte?" 

"Hmm, pues sería una pena perder las tortas de frambuesa de chocolate en miniatura que hice para el postre," respondió Sebastián, acariciando el pecho del hombre pelo azul, "y parece que aún no ha aprendido a gustarle el bailar conmigo."

Ciel sonreído. "Me gusta bailar contigo", dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, "ahora que yo dirijo". 

Ciel tomó la mano de Sebastian, tirando de él a sus pies. 

"Vamos," dijo, ofreciendo su brazo al hombre de pelo de cuervo, que tomó, uniéndolo, destinado a ser una serie, príncipe y princesa, complementando unos a otros como dejaron Sebastian es rosa y negro tocador y caminaba con gracia por la gran escalera para saludar a sus invitados. 

El salón de baile brilla, flores frescas recién cortadas y relucientes candelabros. Mujeres en vestidos de noche, y los hombres con corbata blanca. 

"Señor Phantomhive, señora Phantomhive, es un placer verlos," dijo Lord Percy Whimsy, un caballero tradicionalmente guapo con el pelo rojizo en un discreto traje bien cortado, con una delicada rubia como una flor con un vestido rosa. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, y la rubia le siguió.

"¡Ah!, señor Whimsy y su compañera... esta debe de ser la señora Wilkenthorpe, no la he visto desde que éramos niños, que ha crecido bastante, es un hombre afortunado Percy," dijo Ciel con una sonrisa. 

"Pues mira que te casaste, Ciel," dijo Percy con una carcajada. 

Sebastian se rio y agitó su abanico. "¡Me halaga, Lord Whimsy. Señora Wilkenthorpe te ves hermosa. ¿Es ese vestido por Worth? Se te ve tan bonito, como una flor en florecimiento."

Annabelle Wilkenthorpe se sonrojó y sonrió, incluso en un vestido Sebastian parecía tener un efecto en las mujeres.

Llevado cosas como esta, Ciel y Sebastian flotaban sobre la fiesta bebiendo champán y cimentar contactos sociales, políticos y empresariales. La mano de Ciel se desvió a espalda de Sebastian. Era encantadoras en el camino de todas las personas de la alta sociedad, eran los autores y artistas e intelectuales también por supuesto para añadir un poco de color a la reunión. Ellos mordisqueaban vieiras envueltas en tocino y pequeñas bolas de masa hervida importados de China con una picante salsa oscura que Ciel adoraba. Había contratado a un cuarteto de cuerdas y un pianista a tocar música plateada apropiada para el vals de moda, aunque Ciel prefirieron el sonido sensual del sitiar indio. Le gustaba ver las caderas de Sebastian al moverse, al caer fluidos de forma pecaminosa. 

Tomo a Sebastian en sus brazos, un brazo se deslizo alrededor de su cintura y comenzaron a moverse en por suelo girando en el piso juntos. Ciel había bajado a la altura de Sebastian, dibujando un jadeo tranquilo en labios de Sebastian. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cercanos, que Sebastian creía que podía sentir el latido de corazón de Ciel cuando él agarró al otro hombre. Ciel lo levantó con gracia hacia arriba, dando al otro hombre un beso ligero. Le encantaba mostrar su afecto en público, estableciendo su propiedad, el conocimiento secreto que su esposa era en realidad su marido acaba de personas que lo admiran parecer lo más delicioso. Sebastian quería más, quería agarrar su marido por la melena de pelo azul del mar y profundizar el beso, quiso cavar sus uñas negras en su espalda, para levantar su falda y arrastre mano de Ciel a su polla... pero tuvo que jugar encantadora anfitriona por ahora, deslizándose por la habitación la imagen de la esposa perfecta haciendo ingeniosas jugadas e insistir en la gente trata de los quiches miniatura corteza mantecosa rica todos llenos de huevos y queso que prácticamente derretido en sus bocas u otras golosinas. Complementa los otros vestidos de las señoras, hablado de literatura y arte, manteniendo la conversación ligera y brillante, pero él no estaba centrado en que, todo lo que se le ocurrió de era Ciel, las manos de Ciel, los labios de Ciel presionado contra los suyos, los dientes afilados de Ciel en su carne suave del cuello. Su maestro nunca pudo resistir arrastrarlo a la cama... 

Se quedó cerca de Ciel, moviéndose cerca, el otro hombre había terminado una conversación con el dueño de un ferrocarril. Se apoyó en el cierre, ronroneando al oído de otro hombre. 

"Quiero que me tires, me ates a la cama y te entierres en mí tan profundo que lo sienta hasta en mi garganta," murmuró con una sonrisa malvada, "Quiero que me agarra por los cabellos y deme un beso sangriento. Quiero que me recuerdas violentamente de quien es mi amo." 

Instantáneamente el agarre de Ciel se volvió apretado, como esas deliciosas palabras malvadas fluían sobre él, y ojo azul de Ciel brillaba rojo por un momento. 

"Hmm," dijo Ciel, pensativo por un momento antes de que una sonrisa malvada formado en sus labios carnosos "Creo que tengo una pequeña idea para más adelante, todavía es temprano y esto debe terminar pronto..." ronroneó.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene mucho lemon y sadomasoquismo**

**Se recomienda ****discreción**

_Presentes confusiones y errores de traducción._

**Disclaimer: **Este fic no me pertenece es de Madam-Mew-Mew yo solo lo traduzco

Los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

* * *

**One Hell of a Housewife**

"He estado sufriendo toda la noche por ti, amo," ronroneó Sebastian al oído de Ciel. Sólo terminó la mitad de la noche y Ciel no podía tomar un momento más de la misma. Bien lo necesitaba Sebastian exactamente en ese momento o se volvería loco, pero solo mantuvo la compostura.

"Ruégame," ronronea el hombre del pelo azul a Sebastian al oído "Dime cómo quieres que te jodan y podría considerarlo".

Labios de Sebastian se separaron, sorprendidos. Ciel estaba tan decidido a no sucumbir a sus artimañas en absoluto, y sin embargo él no pude resistir.

"Yo-por favor, amo... te necesito, necesito tu polla enterrada en mí hasta que te sienta en el cuello, yo necesito tus manos alrededor de mi garganta" murmuró, mirando suplicante al otro hombre.

Ciel lo considero por un momento. "¿Y qué más?"

El hombre de pelo Cuervo dio a su maestro una mirada de total derrota, un verdadero rubor iba en aumento por sus pálidas mejillas. Ciel amaba hacerle un rubor al demonio.

"Quiero que me folles como la puta demoníaca que soy, no puedo resistirme a mi verdadera naturaleza... Yo pertenezco a los de espaldas con las piernas abiertas," dijo suavemente. Ciel prácticamente rompió en esas palabras, nunca esperaba que Sebastian fuera tan lejos. Sebastián era un hombre orgulloso, nunca habló así. Él sonrió, frotando la parte posterior de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Sebastian. Sebastian sintió el fresco de la escobilla de anillo Phantomhive sobre su piel y se frotó contra esa mano como un gato. Volvió sus ojos hacia arriba. Ciel había crecido mucho en los últimos años, como su padre. Sebastian en realidad tuvo que subir hacia él, un hecho que todavía le sorprendía una y otra vez.

"Así es mucho mejor," ronroneó Ciel, «sígueme».

Ciel puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre y le apartó de la fiesta, llevándolo arriba a su dormitorio, en tonos de negro y morado, todo decorado con pesados Terciopelos y sedas exquisitas.

"¡Arrodíllate, cariño!," ronroneó Ciel y Sebastian instantáneamente se arrodilló ante el otro hombre. Ciel entonces llamó a Grell quien apareció poco después de eso con lo que parecían ser sopa derramada por su frente.

"Ahora, Sebastian," dijo Ciel, levantando a Sebastian por el pelo y tirando para que incline su cabeza hacia atrás. "Quiero repitas lo que me dijiste en el salón frente a Grell. Grell. Creo que esto te mostrará donde Sebastian realmente pertenece. Es una buena perra".

Sebastian miró interrogadoramente a Ciel.

"Maestro... ¿hablas en serio?" le preguntó, diciendo esas cosas a él era una cosa, decirlas con alguien más escuchando era absolutamente otro (especialmente si ese alguien era Grell).

"Es en serio, ahora repita lo que dijo ahora, se claro" respondió Ciel, insistiendo a Sebastian con la punta de la fusta había recuperado.

Con un rubor Sebastian mojo sus labios.

"Maestro, te necesito, necesito tu polla enterrada en mí, yo necesito tus manos alrededor de mi garganta," recitó la esperanza de que sería suficiente, pero Ciel le dio una mirada que dice mejor lo terminaría.

Sebastian se encogió, echando un vistazo a Grell por un momento antes de volver a su mirada a Ciel. Tuvo que admitir la humillación envió sangre corriendo hacia su polla, y a sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"Yo-yo-yo quiero que me folles como la puta demoníaca que soy, no puedo resistirme a mi verdadera naturaleza. Pertenezco a la espalda con mis piernas abiertas, con alguien metiendo su polla en mí" dijo en un apuro, ni capaz de mirar Ciel de reojo.

"¿Ves?" dijo Ciel, acariciando el cabello de Sebastian, sabiendo que enciende el otro hombre, "es una zorra bien enseñada, ¿no?"

Los ojos de Grell brillaban al mirar a Sebastian.

"Hmmm, creo que lo tenía bastante mal, querido Sebby tal vez si hubiera sido más... agresivo podría haber tenido," dijo la Parca con una sonrisa.

"¿Que te dije sobre lo que le dices a mi esposa, Grell?", dijo con un suspiro Ciel.

"Sí a señor," dijo Grell mansamente, antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

"Usted puede estar parado," dijo el hombre del pelo azul, empujo los pies de Sebastian con la fusta, "ahora... Quiero que te tires... lentamente, sabes cómo me gusta. "

"Sí, amo, ¿me ayuda?" preguntó, dando la espalda y seductoramente mirando sobre su hombro. Ciel sonrió, cepillado cabello Sebastian encima de su hombro y fuera del camino. Él apoyó, besando la nuca del cuello de Sebastian, pasando sus labios sobre la carne sensible antes de morder lo suficientemente duro para extraer la sangre, amando el dulce néctar adictivo del sabor de Sebastian. Sebastian gimió vigorosamente al ser al ser mordido, como Ciel abrió la cremallera de su vestido, exponer más de su espalda bien torneada.

"Deberías usar el cabello más a menudo, me gusta la nuca del cuello," dijo Ciel, ejecutando un dedo sobre la mordida que le quedaba, como él deshizo la sujeción a la crinolina, dejándola caer ruidosamente al suelo, antes de deslizarse el vestido lentamente de Sebastian. Incluso la tela moviendo sobre su piel sensibilizada hacía Sebastian estremecerse ligeramente. Ahora quedó en corsé y capas y capas de enaguas espumosas. Sacó los pasadores del cabello de Sebastian, dejando caer como seda negra las cerraduras alrededor de su figura delgada.

Ciel lo envolvió todo su alrededor, besándolo profundamente, dientes y lengua, deslumbraron la boca de Sebastian, la lengua chasquea sobre la esquina sensible de los labios del hombre de pelo de cuervo, un brazo rodeando la cintura encorsetada, el otro jalando el cabello largo y oscuro, cuando él profundizó el beso, persuadiendo a los labios de otro hombre aparte con su lengua. El beso parecía una eternidad perfecta, pero finalmente Ciel tuvo que salir a tomar aire. Tiró a Sebastian a la cama, causando que la falda dejara a la vista las largas y torneada piernas en medias y envueltas en un mar de volantes y encaje. Ciel le cubrió con una mano, quitándose el bombacho largo rodilla con la otra, antes de trasladarse a arrancarle las bragas de encaje negro delicado que yacía debajo, liberando la polla impresionante de Sebastian de la bonita prisión que apenas había podido contener su impresionante longitud. Goteaba pre-semen, brillando y duro como una piedra. Recorrió con sus largos dedos de las manos los muslos lisos blancos como la leche de Sebastian, haciendo un jadeo susurrado por el hombre cuervo.

"M-maestro, Ciel," gimió Sebastian, el aire muy frío sobre su polla era una tortura, sufría por el contacto. Ciel se río entre dientes.

"Mmm, ¿no estas algo impaciente?" él ronroneaba, tocando la polla del otro hombre siempre a la ligera. Sebastian gimió en acuerdo, contra sus caderas, queriendo más, pide a gritos al agarre firme de miembro llorando.

"No…te burles" gimió a Sebastian en su desesperación, elevándose de la cama, Ciel bajo sus enaguas, quiere verlo sin nada a excepción corsé, medias y tacones altos, las caderas y su largo cabello aventado exquisitamente en la cama, y pronto fue exactamente la imagen con que fue presentado.

"Estás empapada," comentó Ciel, deslizando la punta de un dedo con cuidado sobre la cabeza del pene de otro hombre, haciendo un gemido placentero de garganta de Sebastian.

Ciel sacó su dígito lubricado y la puso burlonamente contra entrada, arrugado el ceño fruncido de Sebastian cuando se resistió y se quejó, tratando de empujar más profundo a Ciel.

"Quiero que sea malo esta noche, ¿verdad, mascotas?" dijo Ciel le mirándolo malvado con sus ahora brillantes ojos rojos.

"Sí, maldita sea, por favor," gimió Sebastian girando sus caderas de forma seductora en su amo.

Ciel inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado, un dedo contemplativo en sus labios. Parecía perfectamente un señor libertino todavía en su elegante traje, su pelo largo ondulado recordando a Sebastian a Dorian Grey de Oscar Wilde.

"Hmmm, muy bien," dijo Ciel, haciendo una pausa para dar cabello Sebastian es un agudo yanqui "la pregunta es, amor, ¿cómo te quiero? Quiero llevarte desde atrás, tu pelo envuelto alrededor de la mano como una correa o qué quiero en la espalda, mirándome con esos ojos de lujuria esmaltada, ¿mientras te follo en un estupor?''

"No me importa", dijo el ex mayordomo, su voz áspera por la lujuria, "solo... por favor."

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad para Sebastián, Ciel sonrió y lo volcó sobre su estómago, trabando las restricciones de fino cuero italiano alrededor de sus muñecas. "Culo para arriba, zorra," ordenado Ciel y Sebastian asumió la posición, aferrándose a la cabecera con el culo levantado, volteado y arqueado, mostrándose solo para el placer de Ciel.

Ciel deslizo su ropa lentamente, asegurándose de que Sebastian viera cada movimiento. Desasiéndose de la chaqueta, dejando con un abrigo, lentamente desabrochó la camisa, provocando un gemido de necesidad de la garganta al hombre pelo oscuro. Finalmente deslizó con gracia a fuera los pantalones y la ropa interior, antes de deslizar el frac por encima. La tela negra contrasta con la blancura de su piel haciendo un bonito contraste, lo hizo que la boca de Sebastian quede seca, dejando luchando por las palabras para describir la carga erótica con la vista frente a él. Ciel, su maestro, sosteniendo una fusta sin nada pero ese abrigo fantásticamente decadente y botas negras con tacón alto, su pelo largo suelto y ligeramente deshecha sobre sus hombros, una sonrisa malvada en sus rasgos prácticamente cinceladas, una mirada en sus ojos azules que parecían decir 'Mira lo que espera ahora, amor.'

"¿Cómo lo ves?" ronroneó Ciel, aplastando ligeramente la parte posterior bien formado de Sebastian con el látigo. La brillante explosión de dolor y placer trajo que trajo consigo provoco un gemido de bajo en la garganta de Sebastian.

"Sí," él silbó, arqueando la cabeza.

"¿Quieres más?" preguntó el hombre azul con pelos, acariciando la punta de cuero de la fusta sobre una piel perfecta de Sebastian, causando que el ex-mayordomo se estremeciera.

No pudo encontrar palabras, lo único que podía hacer era cabecear en asentimiento, diciendo que el otro hombre que sí por Dios, él quería más, sin hablar.

"Me parecía", dijo Ciel, aterrizaje otro golpe de la cosecha, provocando un fuerte consumimiento de aliento en su amante.

"Oh Dios, por favor," gritó Sebastian, ojos rojos oscurecidos con lujuria, labios separado igual que de las piernas, presentando a sí mismo, su cuerpo simplemente rogando por ser montado, para ser utilizados y lleno... y mierda hasta que fue golpeado y salpicado con un Ciel azotado al otro hombre hasta que su culo brillaba de un bonito color de rosa. Sebastian se retorcía, cada conjunto de heroína urticante de fuegos artificiales de excitación dentro de su mente. Estaba más allá del pensamiento, caderas del amante inútilmente contra daba contra el aire vacío.

Ciel casi se sintió mal por la exquisita belleza consolidada y deliciosamente indefensa ante él. Tenía a Sebastian completa y perfectamente a su merced, y eso fue lo más perfecto en el mundo. Sebastián era un sueño sensual de la parte más oscura del alma, una deliciosa fantasía hecha carne... y era todo suyo. Recogió una lata de aceite desde la mesa de ébano, llevándola a la cama y arreglando completamente con sus dedos delgados. Separó las nalgas firmes de otro hombre y dejó que un solo dedo burlonamente se deslizara sobre el agujero rosado. Sebastian resistió sus caderas, apretamiento involuntario de los músculos. Ciel burlado por un momento más, antes de que deslizara lentamente el dígito en calor fuerte en su amante.

Sebastian había amado el ser tirado, amaba la sensación de estar preparados para luego ser llenado por la polla de su marido. Él podría haberse entusiasmado sobre longitud de Ciel, largo y grueso con una cabeza muy bien pronunciada, sentí como seda fina sobre granito en su mano y probando el cielo al estar entre sus labios.

Es un placer caliente blanco brilló a través de él como ese dígito delgado había cepillado su núcleo, dibujando un delicado jadeo de placer de él. Ciel sonrió mientras deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de él, parte movible ellos, estirar ese anillo apretado del músculo, pero no demasiado. Prefería a Sebastian apretado. Todavía tomó su tiempo dulce, teniendo cuidado de solo delicadamente cepillo ese manojo de nervios profundo dentro del otro hombre, para que él gimió y pidió más.

Finalmente Ciel retira sus dígitos, causando que Sebastian se quejara por la pérdida y presiona su polla aceitada a la entrada de otro hombre. Agarró el pelo de Sebastian, enroscándolo en su mano como una correa, obligando al hombre a arquear la espalda más encorsetado y dibujando un grito estrangulado de placer.

"Dime que me quieres dentro de ti, perra," gruñó Ciel, tomó toda su voluntad de no simplemente empalar al otro hombre. Ruidos necesitados de Sebastian, lo miró, brillante pelo negro manchado cayendo en la cara, herida alrededor de su mano, contrastando con la piel blanca y los listones de delicioso terciopelo rojo exageradamente en su cintura.

"Te quiero, maldita sea, Ciel, te quiero en mí, sabes hacer... deja de ser un puf y cógeme," gruñó Sebastian. Por eso Ciel dio cabello Sebastian como un vicioso yanqui, como golpeó con el puño sin previo aviso en. Sebastián se sentía caliente cuando la seda se apretaba alrededor de él, y él gimió. Sebastian jadeó en éxtasis, los embistes de Ciel en él eran como el cielo, grande y duro, estirando a él, causando una gloriosa quemadura como estaba más lleno. Él se quejó y resistió tratando de Ciel para moverse. En cambio Ciel había rastrillado sus uñas en la espalda de otro hombre, dejando hermosas ronchas rojas floreciendo en la piel blanca. Ciel comenzó entonces a moverse, a partir de un ritmo castigando duro, agarrando las caderas de Sebastian para empujar a sí mismo más profundo en el otro hombre. Excavación del clavo en la carne del ex-mayordomo, dejando la media luna roja en su piel pálida.

Sebastián se arqueo, viendo estrellas. Él se estremeció, frotándose desesperadamente contra el otro hombre, él mismo maldito en la polla de Ciel.

"Dios mío, cómo que se mueve," fue el pensamiento Ciel gimiendo cuando acostó con otro hombre a la sumisión, una mano hacia la parte posterior del cuello de otro hombre metiendo cara de Sebastian en la cama.

"Es cierto el cómo tomas" gruñó Ciel, como Sebastian mover sus caderas, casi llorando con las explosiones de fuego de placer salir dentro de él.

"... Son mías," dijo Ciel, enfatizando cada palabra, por empujar a otro hombre, y era cierto, toda esa confianza y orgullo su destruir como él. Se sentía en lo alto al utilizar a este poderoso demonio como una puta, hacerle gemir y tratando de silenciar a sus propios gritos, le gustaba la lucha por el control. Por supuesto también fue delicioso tener su Sebastián como su esclavo, gruñendo y gimiendo y corriéndose debajo de él, sabiendo que era el único que podría ser el amo de todo eso indómita belleza salvaje dispuesto. Y Dios se sintió bien, musculatura tensa como maldijo y el nombre de Ciel gimió. Envuelto el calor corporal de las sensación de Sebastian le, la fricción de su culo apretado alrededor de su polla llorando, tenía Ciel teniendo sexo con él como un juguete barato iba a romper. A Sebastian le daban fuerte como a un animal, haciendo silbidos y gruñidos.

Sebastian se aferró al blanco cabezal del marco de la cama.

"Yo te pertenezco, por favor, tócame," Sebastian gimió, roto, voz entrecortada y desigual. El placer florecía como una flor roja sangre. Estaba tan dolorosamente cerca. Ciel gimió, su mano envolviendo la verga Sebastián, al acariciarla al mismo tiempo de las embestidas.

Sebastián arcos trozado en su mano. Fue duro y sucio, apasionado. Esto fue cómo demonios estaban destinados a hacer amor. No necesitaban florida poesía ni luz de las velas, sólo cuerpos entrelazados, dientes y uñas, colmillos y garras. Ciel volcó a Sebastian sin tirar de él, lo arrastra en un beso salvaje, arrastrando su cabeza por ese glorioso cabello, mordiendo su cuello mientras él acariciaba la polla de Sebastian. Piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ciel, Sebastian atrás arqueado y tenso como una cuerda de arco. Es un placer como el fuego, como electricidad, placer como un choque de trenes. Fue acelerando hacia el borde. Se acerca el clímax, intensifico la presión.

Ciel necesitaba esto, empujes más duros y desiguales, con la respiración irregular.

"A la mierda...Sebastian vente conmigo" gruñó y vinieron juntos, gritando, jadeando, arañando las espaldas mutuamente. Sebastian tembló como una hoja, contra unos tiempos finales contra su amante, antes de volver a caer a la cama, nacarado por el líquido derramado sobre el estómago de Ciel, mojando la mano de Ciel, Afortunadamente no había perdido el corsé, que era uno de los favoritos de Ciel. Ciel besó a Sebastian entonces, con ternura, con amor. Suavemente quitó las esposas tiempo encadenado de las muñecas de Sebastian y limpieza de sí mismo con un pañuelo blanco.

"Mmm, eso fue maravilloso," ronroneó Ciel acariciando el cabello de Sebastian poniéndolo un poco más cerca, deshizo el nudo para desatar su corsé.

"Sí", dijo Sebastian una vez que se las había arreglado encontrar aliento, "eso fue el santo infierno."

"Me alegro que disfrutaras," dijo Ciel con una sonrisa, besarlo otra vez, "mañana tenemos una reunión con el personal del rey... hay un caso."

* * *

Y este es el tercer capítulo de creo que es el fic más raro que he leído 0-0

Y perdon por olvidarme de poner el nombre de quien pidió que hiciera otra traducción de ciel/sebastian

Un fuerte aplauso a yarianyoshi por motivarme a hacer otra. (tu forma de expresarte me recuerda a una amiga)

Y también quiero agradecer a Izzy Valentino por decirme que debo de mejorar en la traducción (no me culpes solo tengo 20-15x2+3 así que es normal que tradusca como lo hago, lo se estoy loca y ni se porque solo me gustan tres parejas yaoi y hard, de ahí me da asco, soy muy critica) aun así gracias.

Solo me faltan por traducir 8 capítulos y podré ponerme a inventar mi propio fic ¡Yeah!, será de naruto y creo que será un narusasunaru o un narugaa. Desenme suerte


End file.
